


Learning a New Riding Technique - Scrib_eyeSteak Edition

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Cum Bath, F/M, Facials, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Pegasus - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Aversa and Morgan take care of the Temptress' loyal steed, and Aversa shows her daughter some new tricks as well.  A fic trade with KratosAurion97
Relationships: Aversa/Pegasus, Inverse | Aversa/Marc | Morgan, Morgan/Pegasus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Learning a New Riding Technique - Scrib_eyeSteak Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KratosAurion97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/gifts).



> **NOTE: The following story contains Bestiality and refrences of Incest. Read at your own discretion.**

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

_Thwoom!_

Morgan winced at the storm raging outside the stables and battering against the shutters. Her slightly dusky skin was cast by the lantern light. She gripped her shoulders as a sudden chill passed through the homely little hutch that shifted through her silver locks and left gooseflesh over her modest purple smallclothes. Her own trusty ebony pegasus shuffled in its paddock as he felt his rider’s discomfort.

_“Glrk Glrk Glrk.”_

The amnesiac perked up and glanced at the other paddock and the larger, stockier pegasus trotting within. She knew this majestic beast well - very well in fact. Her mother's prized stallion, one who had seen her through the ills and boons that had become Aversa’s life, with his faithful rider on her knees beneath him as she sucked down his fat, thick cock.

_Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!_

Morgan trailed towards her mother as the elder dark flier performed her duty. She eyed Aversa’s scandalous, lascivious black lacy negligee that stuck out against her dusky skin. Aversa’s tattoos were on full display as her stocking-clad knees shifted in the straw. Her throat bulged out as the horse dick in her gullet strained against the tight black choker locked around her neck. Morgan was left in awe at her mother’s skill. Awe...and intimidated.

“Pwah~!”

The busty mother pulled free and gulped down stale stable air. She tucked her free silver locks back before turning to address her daughter. Stern eyes met shifting ones, both framed by the marks on their faces. “Morgan, don’t tell me I’m going to have to do this all myself,” Aversa panted.

Morgan got a good eyeful at her horse-slut of a mom as the older woman’s tongue flopped out to lick up the copious amounts of drool and horse sweat clinging to her chin. Her mother’s manicured nails pumped up and down the towering equine dick as she took a much-needed breath. Her daughter shook her head and apologized as she stepped into the paddock. “Forgive me, mother, the storm distracted me,” Morgan explained as she lightly patted the Pegasus’ muzzle.

“Now now, you can’t let a little rain distract you. I taught you better than that,” Aversa scolded her daughter. Though the small, soft smile stretched over her spit-coated lips made it clear how she truly felt. She pumped her hand up to massage the pegasus’ thick cockhead as she asked, “Well, now that I’ve made him nice and slick, why don’t you help me get this poor stud to unwind?”

Morgan shifted closer to her mother’s steed but didn’t make a motion to sink to her knees. The older pegasus was...well, _much_ bigger than her own mount. Aversa noticed her daughter’s hesitation and relented with a sigh before reaching down to cup her pegasus’ thick balls. “Oh very well. Then just focus on these for now, but you’ll have to do your part soon, okay?”

“Y-Yes mother,” Morgan nodded before finally shifting over to the swaying, bulging nuts. The wafting stench made her mouth salivate as she leaned in and left a lingering kiss on the stallion’s sac.

“ _Eee-hee hee hee!_

Aversa chuckled at how her pegasus responded to the simple act before she started licking the cockhead. Morgan slowly grew more bold with her kisses until she’d managed to simply stick a horse ball in her mouth as she eagerly licked it even cleaner than before.

The beast noticed its usual mistress rise to her feet, letting her breasts bounce as she leaned over and pushed herself against his neck and muzzle. Her sultry words cooed in its ear as she purred, “Ohhh, you like that, don’t you, my dear? Feeling my daughter’s plump lips sucking off your fat nuts?”

Morgan heard her mother’s words and was spurred on, eager to lavish her gratitude upon the majestic beast that had saved her very life mere days prior. She sped up her sucks and slurps until drool was pouring out of her mouth. Aversa smiled as her daughter worked even harder before turning her attention back to the proud beast itself.

“You’ve earned this - so just lay back and let us do all the work, for now~” she insisted before leaving a long, sloppy kiss on the pegasus’ muzzle before slipping down to join her daughter. Morgan moved over to give her mother room to pop the other nut in her mouth as the duo lavished the beast’s balls with spit and praise.

Mother and daughter worked together to lavish as much worship and sloppy gratitude as they could to the proud black stallion. Morgan slowly followed her mother’s example as she brought her hands up to tepidly caress the thick shaft throbbing above her head. Her strokes were grazed over by Aversa’s far more confident and composed jerking but the woman slowly backed off to let her daughter take over.

“Lick the shaft, dear - nice and slowly~” she coached Morgan. The novice nodded as she lifted her lips off the pegasus nuts and started the long process of rubbing her tongue up the cock’s side. The taste of sweaty horse-flesh sent shivers up her back as she licked and kissed her way to the tip.

Morgan froze as she tasted a relative dollop of pre-cum as it leaked out of the stallion’s slit. Still, she steeled herself before opening her mouth as wide as she could manage. Spit clung between her teeth as she pushed her head up and over the flared tip of the horse cock.

_“EEEEEHEEHEHEEH!”_

“ _Pwah~ ..._ Deep breath - don’t force it,” Aversa grunted before pushing her lips back on its nuts. Morgan nodded before bobbing her head down as carefully as she could with a thick cockhead plugged in her mouth. She gripped her knees and pushed her mouth further down until the tip brushed against the back of her mouth. Her mother’s mount made Morgan’s own seem rather small in comparison, and she wasn’t sure she could manage to stick it down her throat like she could her own steed. She’d have to settle for simple sucking the top as her mother kept feasting on the beast’s scrotum.

Unfortunately for her, the pegasus wasn’t keen to simply let Morgan take it easy. He was too accustomed to his mistress' well-trained throat that could take his entire cock down until she was kissing his balls. His hips shoved forward to get the same wet tightness he so dearly wanted.

“Hrrrrk?!”

The beast shoved its dick into her mouth until she was ready to choke. Morgan’s eyes widened as the cock neared her throat...before the horse froze mid-thrust at the spasm coming from its sac.

“I taught you better than that, whelp,” Aversa growled as she tightened her grip on the horse nuts. “Let. Her. Go.

_‘PWAH!’_

The beast let her daughter escape and pull free of his cock before his mistress let go of his sac. Aversa abandoned her place to console her winded daughter. “Are you okay?”

“F-Fu-Fine,” Morgan panted.

Aversa smiled before patting the slick, hard cock throbbing above their heads. “Good job - let’s finish this sweetie~”

Morgan nodded as she grinned through the mess on her face. She joined her mother as the two licked near the top of the shaft on alternate sides. Aversa tasted her daughter’s spit from where the girl had forced the dick down her mouth. _‘That’s my girl,’_ she quietly beamed.

The duo kept going, servicing a pegasus dick by the light of the flickering lantern. Morgan was feeling very light-headed from her earlier plight but quickly settled into a lull as she eagerly licked and sucked the veiny horse cock alongside her dear mother. It was lucky for her that Aversa felt her pegasus shudder and swiftly grabbed the base of his shaft.

Morgan, scooch back,” Aversa insisted. She waited for her daughter’s retreat before squeezing the cock one last time. The mother quickly backed away and kneeled side-by-side with the younger girl. “Good - you know what to do,” she insisted before keeping her mouth open and her palms cupped in front of her.

Morgan nodded and repeated her mother’s gesture, but held her hands much closer to her mouth. Not even a moment had passed before the pegasus erupted over the two with a loud whinny. Morgan gaped in awe as her face was utterly showered in horse spunk. The taste stung on her tongue, but she was getting used to it with each passing moment.

Aversa was far more composed as she let her steed fill her mouth with thick horse cum until it poured out and down her cheeks, .her bosom crack was stuffed with more spunk as her palms caught the streams that were too weak to reach the seductress’ face. Though eventually, even those measures faltered as her body was covered from head to toe, just like Morgan. Mother and daughter were showered with cum until their underwear was utterly coated.

The veteran dark flier waited with closed eyes until she heard her mount snort. She cracked one eye open through the spunk mask as the scent of horse seed left her a little light-headed. She finally let the cum in her mouth slide down her throat and relished the acquired, though certainly enjoyed the taste of her stallion’s foals.

_‘Sluuuuuuurp’_

Aversa turned to her daughter as the girl struggled to swallow her own dosage of seed. It was clear that Morgan wasn’t _quite_ as ready for her mother’s pegasus as she was her own. _‘Oh my dear...well, practice does make perfect,’_ Aversa mused.

Take a breath, Morgan - you’re going to need it,” She instructed her daughter. Morgan gulped down more cum before tepidly nodding. Her eyes wandered over to the pegasus and the bulging cock still swaying between his legs...

* * *

Morgan shifted her legs apart as she gripped the reins in front of her with one hand and propped her twat open with the other. Her gushing wet panties hung down by her ankle as she braced herself for what was to come. She heard the mating bar above her shift as the pegasus locked its forelegs around it and lined up with the young woman’s pussy. Aversa stood at the side and kept the horse cock lined up with her daughter’s loins. “Ready?”

“U-h huh,” Morgan nodded.

Aversa offered a comforting smile before patting the pegasus’ leg. The beast lurched forward and pushed its thick dick into Morgan’s pussy.

“F-FUCK!”

Aversa winced at her daughter’s coarse tongue but certainly couldn’t admonish the girl’s outburst in the slightest. All she could really do was reach over and massage Morgan’s shoulders as the younger lady struggled to take her mother’s mount. “Deep breath Morgan - he’ll take it slowly, I promise.

“I-I know mom, it’s just so biiiiiig!”

“Heh, that’s true,” Aversa admitted with a wry chuckle. Her poor daughter hadn’t had the pleasure of rearing this fine stallion from a timid foal and it showed. Still, it was rather precious to see her proud daughter acting so nervous and anxious as she struggled to do what her mother could with utter ease.”Just keep breathing darling - he’ll handle the rest.”

“O-Ooohkaaaay!” Morgan wheezed out. The head nudging her cervix made it hard to focus as tears leaked from her eyes. Every thrust sent her body lurching forward with spit flying out of her gaping mouth. Her mother’s massage was helping a little bit, but the fat dick in her pussy was still stretching her out like nothing else had.not even her own pegasus mount could boast the same girth as this older, grizzled beast. She just had to grit and bear it until her teeth ground to dust.

“Hah! Hah! Ha-aaah!”

Morgan’s pained yelps echoed through the stable and over the storm outside. Aversa kept her hand’s on her daughter’s shoulders as Morgan struggled to endure the pegasus fucking her twat. The beast had sped up and caused MOrgan to grab both reins as her body shook and spasmed with every thrust. Her tits flopped and crashed in her cum-caked bra as liquid pleasure dripped out of her plugged pussy and down her legs.

“Hah! A-haha! Haa-ooooh~”

Aversa took her hands away and let Morgan enjoy the primal fucking. Lust had drowned the pain and left nothing but pure euphoria in its wake. Pleasure left her shaking with delight until she’d tipped forward on her toe-tips. “Oh gods, it feels so goooood~”

Her mother licked her lips at the sinful symphony of whinnies and whines. The tune of a woman rutting her beast never failed to rile the temptress so, even if that woman was her own flesh and blood. She strutted around until she was near her daughter’s bliss-soaked face. On a whim, Aversa scooped up some lingering spunk and sweat from her daughter’s cheek and played with it between her fingers as she mused, “There now, better?”

“Y-Yeah!” Morgan panted. Her body lurched back and forth as the thick pegasus girth pumped through her pussy. Her toes struggled to stay up as she gripped the reins. Aversa glanced up to confirm that the supports above were still stable before turning back to her daughter with a knowing smirk.

“Fu fu fu - look at you, taking your mother’s pegasus like a champion. You’re becoming quite the little horse slut, aren’t you Morgan?” she teased.

_‘Eeh hee hee hee!’_

Aversa glanced up at her stallion’s affirmation and bit back a chuckle. “Oh, hush you - let her speak for herself,” she chided him before repeating the question to her lust-drunk daughter.

“Y-Yes Mother! I’m just a little slut wh-ooooooh~!”

Morgan’s ramble cut off as a hard bump sent her flying forward off her feet. Her feet dangled off the stable floor as she gripped the reins for dear life. Aversa again checked the supports for her daughter’s reins before she goaded the girl further. “Who, what? You didn’t finish yourself, Morgan.”

“I-I’m a little slut who loves...w-who looooooves-”

“Loooooves?” Aversa smirked

“I LOVE IT! I LOVE BEING A HORSE SLUUUUUUT!”

Morgan’s scream echoed through the stable as the pegasus slammed in her twat and erupted. Thick, copious cum shot deep into the girl’s womb before it came out of her sealed pussy. The sheer mass of horse spunk packed in her core made her stomach bloat up. The force built up until Morgan shook off the cock and lost her grip.

_Plumf!_

Aversa winced at the sound of her daughter crashing. She waited for her mount to finish covering Morgan in jizz before she stepped forward. The seasoned flier and horse-fucker was hardly phased as she stepped around the massive puddle and grabbed her downed daughter. She pried Morgan out of the cum and gently led her off to the side.

_Thu-thump._

She heard her pegasus dismount the mating bar behind her as she laid Morgan down on a nearby bench and propped the girl up. Aversa pushed some disheveled hair out of Morgan’s face as she leaned in and murmured, “Oh, you’ve got something in your mouth - one second~”

“Moth- _umph?!_ ”

Morgan’s eyes flew open as she felt her mother’s lips on hers as the older woman’s tongue probed her daughter’s mouth. Aversa scooped up the spit and spunk that still lingered in Morgan’s mouth as she shared an intimate, incestuous kiss with her fellow dark flier. Morgan’s strength gave out as she went limp in her mother’s arms. Exhausted, but quite clearly satisfied.

“Good girl - I’m so proud of you,” Aversa beamed before kissing her daughter’s cum-dried cheek.

_Snort_

Aversa eyed her steed’s messy cock as her own daughter’s juices slid down the still-hard shaft. “Hold on, my dear - it’s my turn next~”

* * *

“Mother, are you certain of this?”

Aversa, stripped to her stockings, tested the restraints around her wrists and ankles before she scoffed at her daughter’s question. “Of course I am - this is how we had our first time after all,” she explained the peculiar bonds that had shackled her to the hay bale.

Morgan, freshly cleaned with hair still dripping, eyed her mother’s restraints with concern, especially the chained manacles that hung overhead, and the shackles looped through a peg over the woman’s head. “If you say so,” Morgan relented.

Aversa turned to her daughter with a serious look in her eye and a noticeable edge on her normally-sultry lips. “Remember Morgan - You will never use this, understood?

Morgan nodded. “Of course, mother.”

“Good - let your own experiences be more pleasurable, my sweet Morgan,” Aversa explained before she addressed the impatient pegasus in front of her. “Now you - I trust you’re ready as well?”

Her mount snorted as his cock throbbed between his legs. Aversa eyed the swollen, sticky shaft with a sick gleam in her eye. “Very good - Lift my legs, Morgan.”

The chains rattled up and lifted Aversa's legs as the pegasus mounted the table. Her calves brushed against the mighty stallion’s forelegs as he pushed his cock into her dripping wet cunt. “Mmmmm, that’s good - just like tha-ha-haAAAH!”

Aversa gasped as her mount shoved its cock in and sent her body lurching forward. The shackles on her wrist clanked as they kept her from flying off the table and left her pinned between her restraints and the horse cock. Her hips raised up until only her shoulders and neck still remained on the table. “F-Faster, HArderrrrr,” she insisted.

The pegasus snorted and obeyed. Its hooves clopped on the table’s top as his hips sped up their thrusts. Aversa’s body spasmed as she took him all the way to his fat nuts. Each thunderous clap made her toes curl in her stockings. “FUCK! R-RIGHT THEEEEERE!”

Morgan squirmed as she watched how...passionate, her mother was. She had no delusions of how shocking her own face would be as she fucked a pegasus, but seeing her older, more composed mother come so thoroughly undone was...simply jarring.

Aversa felt something touching her face and cracked her eyes open. Her stallion was licking her cheek as tears poured down. The temptress turned her head to face him and opened her mouth wide to let the pegasus stick his tongue in her mouth. “Aaaaah- _oumph~”_

Her mount’s tongue filled her cheeks as she struggled to fence and play with the thicker intrusion. Horse spit poured down between her teeth as she leaned up to slurp down more of her partner’s tongue. The beast didn’t flinch, didn’t even think to pull out in case she accidentally bit down

She wouldn’t.

Morgan settled back on a nearby bench and simply watched. Watched as her dear mother rode her pegasus for gods only know how long. The storm outside had settled into a quiet rain as the winds and the thunder departed. It left the two women alone as the mother fucked her mount until sweat flew off her dusky body.

The heavy pounding of her pegasus’ cudgel-cock finally battered down her resolve as the beast slammed balls deep and punctured her cervix. Aversa’s eyes flew open as her head slammed back on the table and away from her stallion’s tongue. _“OOOOOOOH GAWDDDDDDDSHHH!”_

Spit flew out of her slurred and slobbering mouth as a white-hot orgasm seared under her sweaty skin. Aversa screamed as her pussy clamped down on the intruding pegasus prick

She locked her legs around the beast’s back as her howls echoed through the stable. Her arms struggled in her shackles, finally letting a glint of metal peek out from her clenched fingers.

Her husband was...somewhere. She knew only that he would return one day, and come back to her and their daughter. But even when that day would come to pass she would always have her first love - her first mate. It was a part of her, as much as it was a part of the Dark Flier’s code. He may have the ring on her finger and her love as a man.

But her love for her beast needed no trinket - only offerings.

_“Mmmmmm~”_

Aversa’s eyes rolled up as she accepted her partner’s devotion deep, deep into her womb...

* * *

_“Mwah. Mmmwah~”_

The pegasus chewed its carrot and oats as two delightfully warmed pillows were squeezed around its limp, hanging cock. He shifted his leg to let his mistress and her daughter keep pumping their spunk-coated tits over his shaft as they licked the base together. The flared, leaking tip kept brushing over their cum-swollen bellies as their fingers caressed and squeezed the rest of his shaft and sent excess cum dripping on the floor below.

The two were covered in sin from the various exploits of that long, howling night. Morgan’s showered body was sticky with horse spunk again after she’d aided her mother a time or three more. The more green flier was far slower and sloppier in her worship compared to her composed, cool mother, but no less eager as the two cleaned the limp cock they’d showed so much gratitude to.

_Thud._

The other pegasus snorted, clearly jealous of how its mistress and her mother were neglecting it. Morgan glanced over mid-lick and winked at her trusty colt. Aversa pulled her tongue away long enough to purr to the young, eager pegasus and his twitching desire.

“Next weekend, little one~” she winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and make sure to check out [KratosAurion97's Version ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773988) as well!


End file.
